Citzens' Band transceivers are often used by truck drivers, ship-to-shore radio operators, and others. These transceivers contain a radio microphone which, while the operator is broadcasting, must be held in his hand. However, the need often arises for the operator to release the microphone to tend to emergency driving needs such as, e.g., shifting truck gears, maneuvering a boat, etc.
With the prior art devices, when an emergency arises requiring the use of both of the operator's hands, the operator must drop the microphone. Sometimes the dropped microphone lands in a dangerous area such as, e.g., the truck steering wheel or into the shift operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a microphone retrieval device which will retract a microphone once it has been dropped by an operator. It is another object of this invention to provide a means for insuring that the microphone is always in the same position when not in use by the operator. It is another object of this invention to provide a device which will retract the microphone so that the microphone will not be damaged when it impacts the body into which it is being retracted.